From Enemy to Lover
by ElishaNevaeh
Summary: Sasuke has always tormented Naruto and Naruto is fed up with it. they end up getting detention and realize that they want to be more than friends. story is better that the summary. please read and review. enjoy!


8

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked her friend as they walked home from school. Naruto hadn't said anything since they had left the school and Sakura was beginning to get worried.

"Why does he have to be such a jerk all the time?" The blonde said kicking a rock out of his path.

"Who?" Sakura asked without thinking. Everyone knew that there was only one person who could irritate Naruto enough to get him to stop talking.

"It's that damned Sasuke. He even torments me on my birthday." Naruto said thinking out loud.

"Wait, that never bothered you before." Sakura said stopping in front of her house. Naruto took two more steps and stopped.

"Yes it has, Sakura. The same thing happened last year. Same day, same place, same person, it was all the same. I hate it. I hate the fact that I can't even have one peaceful birthday without having to deal with his stupid remarks. The only difference this time was the comments. They were worse this time." Naruto said. Sakura could see his fists shaking and knew that Sasuke must have said something terrible.

"What did he say, Naruto?" She asked in a soft voice.

"He was talking about my parents." Naruto said before walking away form the pink haired girl. Sakura knew to leave him alone right now. No one ever talked about Naruto's parents anymore, especially around him. Sakura turned and walked into her house. She knew that tomorrow was going to be bad. Naruto opened the door to his apartment, and his friends Iruka and Kakashi popped up from behind the counter.

"Surprise!" They shouted. Naruto didn't even look up as he walked toward his room.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Iruka asked as the blonde walked past him. Naruto turned around and pushed the two of them out of the apartment.

"Leave me alone." He said shutting the door. That night he didn't eat dinner and he kept tossing and turning. The next morning was the same as any. Naruto went through his normal routine like it was any other day. He left a little later than normal since he didn't have to stop by and get Sakura. After their discussion the day before she had decided to take the bus to school instead of walking. Naruto got to school and walked over to his usual table.

"Hey Naruto. I heard about the thing with Sasuke yesterday. That's just harsh. I mean even if he has only been here for a year someone should have told him." Kiba said as Naruto sat down between him and Hinata.

"Don't worry Naruto. Sasuke's just being a dick again." Ino said from behind him. Naruto just stared at the floor and sighed. The bell rang and Sakura and Naruto walked to their first class.

"Hey, Uzumaki, did you go home and cry to mommy and daddy last night?" Sasuke said as they walked past. Without warning, Naruto turned and punched him in the face. Sasuke's eyes went wide and the hall fell silent.

"My parents are dead you asshole!" Naruto shouted in the black haired boys face. Sakura looked franticly between the two boys, waiting for Sasuke to rip Naruto apart, but nothing happened.

"You don't even know me, so just leave me alone. I'm sick and tired of your crap. It's one thing to torment someone once in a while, but to do it every day, even on their birthday, that's just cruel." Naruto said. They heard footsteps at the end of the hall and everyone looked up at the principal.

"Sasuke and Naruto, I want to see you in my office now." She said walking away. The two boys walked into her office and stood in front of her desk.

"Naruto I don't know why you hit him, but you started it so I have to punish you." Ms. Tsunade said.

"I deserved it. I've been tormenting him since I came here." Sasuke said causing both Naruto and Ms. Tsunade to look up in surprise.

"Well then I guess I have to punish both of you. A week of in school and after school detention for both of you. Report to study hall." Ms. Tsunade said walking them to the door.

"I don't even want to do this crap; I just wanted to get out of class." Sasuke said turning around to leave the school.

"Bad idea." Naruto said as Sasuke started walking to the front doors.

"Why?" He asked looking back at the blonde. Naruto walked over to the wall and pulled out a small pocket knife. He slid the blade between two bricks and pulled out a small tube shaped camera.

"They're all wired to Ms. Tsunade's computer. She can see us right now." Naruto said sliding the camera back in place and putting his knife away. Sasuke decide not to skip and walked to study hall in silence. They walked into the empty room and Naruto sat as far from Sasuke as possible.

"Hey, Uzumaki, you know any cool hiding places?" Sasuke asked leaning on Naruto's desk. Naruto looked up at him and shook his head no. Sasuke grinned and walked to the back of the room. He lifted up a tile and looked down into a hole.

"You coming?" He asked looking up at Naruto. Naruto stood and walked over to him.

"What is it?" He asked looking into the hole.

"It's where all the piles go. You can get to any part of the school from here. I found it one time when I was in here after school." Sasuke said sounding a little excited. He had never showed his hiding place to anyone, but he felt like sharing it with Naruto. They climbed down into the hole and Sasuke put the tile back over the entrance. They climbed down until the hole opened into a big tunnel. Sasuke pulled out two flashlights and handed one to Naruto. They turned them on and started walking down the tunnel. After a little while Sasuke stopped and sat down.

"Hey, Naruto, catch." Sasuke said tossing Naruto a bag of chips. Naruto caught them and sat down a few feet from the other boy.

"Why are you such an asshole?" Naruto said thinking out loud again. Sasuke looked up at him and sighed.

"I wasn't trying to piss you off. I was just messing around." He said looking at the blonde. Naruto looked over at him like he was tired then looked at the ceiling of the tunnel. Soon he fell asleep since he hadn't slept very much the night before. Sasuke looked over at the sleeping blonde and sighed. He had wanted to see if he could become Naruto's friend, but since he was asleep the black haired boy just sat there. A few hours later Naruto had fallen over and cured up on the floor, but he was still asleep. Sasuke looked at his watch and walked over to the blonde.

"Naruto, wake up. We have to go get lunch." He said only a few inches from the other boys ear.

"They're having ramen." He said when his first attempt didn't work. Naruto sat up abruptly and ended up hitting Sasuke in the face with his head.

"Watch what you're doing." Sasuke said holding his nose. Naruto sighed and helped the other boy up. They grabbed their flashlights and headed back to the entrance. They came out and put the tile back in place just before Ms. Tsunade walked in the room.

"Go get your lunch and come back here." She said walking out. The boys walked to the cafeteria in silence and got in line. Every one stared at them as they got their lunch. It was normal for Sasuke to get detention, but Naruto had never gotten detention before. They walked back to the room with their trays and sat down in the back of the room. Naruto finished his lunch first and took his tray back. As Sasuke took his tray back Naruto grabbed a flashlight and went back to the tunnel.

"Uzumaki?" Sasuke called in the tunnel after he had returned from dumping his tray. He flipped his light on and started walking. Sadly he had left his flashlight on while Naruto had been sleeping and it ran out of battery.

"Hey, Naruto, where are you?" He whispered as he continued to walk. Suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder and he jumped.

"Relax. I just went to get more batteries from Jeriah." Naruto said stepping up beside the black haired boy. He didn't have his flashlight on so Sasuke could only make out his outline in the dark. Naruto reached down and grabbed Sasuke's flashlight. Since it was dark he couldn't see either and his hand brushed Sasuke's as he took the flashlight from him. Sasuke froze when he left Naruto's warm hand hit his. Naruto didn't seem bothered by it and unscrewed the end of the light sliding two new batteries in and putting the old ones in his pocket. He put the end back on and clicked the button as bright light filled the tunnel. He handed the flashlight back to Sasuke and started walking.

"Aren't you going to get yours out?" Sasuke asked as the blonde walked in front of him.

"No, if we use both lights right now they'll both run out of battery by the time we have to leave." Naruto said sitting down by their bags. He used his bag as a pillow and laid down on the floor again. Sasuke didn't want him to go to sleep, but he wasn't about to tell him that. He sat and watched the younger boy for a few minutes.

"Sorry." He said after a few minutes of silence. Naruto looked over at him in confusion.

"I don't know you and I have no right to torment you." Sasuke said.

"It's not really your fault. Someone should have told you." Naruto said looking up at the ceiling. They were silent again and Sasuke put his headphones in. MCR blared in his ears as he sat with his back against the wall. Hours passed and Naruto started wondering what time it was. He crawled over to Sasuke and shook him.

"What is it?" The dark haired boy asked looking down at him.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked. The flashlight had died so Sasuke clicked the light on his watch. He jumped up and put his MP3 away. They grabbed their stuff and took off running. They didn't even bother getting the other flashlight out because they didn't have time.

"Sasuke, I can't see." Naruto said trying to find his way along the wall. Sasuke turned around and grabbed his hand. He pulled the blonde along behind him as he ran. All the while his heart was beating faster, but it wasn't because he was running, it was because Naruto was gripping his hand tightly. As he ran the little voice in his head kept telling him to let go of the other boys hand, but he knew that if he let go Naruto wouldn't be able to keep up with him and would get lost. They climbed up the latter and pushed the tile out of the way. When they got back in the room Naruto stopped to catch his breath and Sasuke put the tile back. Right when Naruto got his breathing back to normal the door opened and one of the teachers stepped in.

"Ms. Tsunade said you can go home now." She said before leaving. Naruto and Sasuke said bye and headed home. The next day was the same. They hung out in the tunnel and talked until it was time for them to go home. After a few days they had become friends and learned a lot about each other. Friday came around, but Naruto wasn't there. Sasuke went to study hall again, but he didn't go into the tunnel. His friend Kankuro had gotten detention for the day too, so Sasuke stayed and chatted with him.

"Hey, Kankuro, how do you tell someone that you like them? I like this person, but I don't know how to tell them." Sasuke asked as Kankuro leaned back in his chair.

"Well, who's the person? Is it Sakura?" Kankuro asked looking over at his friend.

"No, it-it's not a girl." Sasuke said. Kankuro was the only person that knew Sasuke was bi, so he was the only person Sasuke could really talk to about it.

"Oh go, don't tell me you like Naruto." Kankuro said a little too loud. Sasuke glared at him and kicked his chair over.

"Just tell me how to tell him." He said as Kankuro rubbed the back of his head.

"Jeez you don't have to be so hostel about it. Why don't you just tell him?" He said sitting back in his chair, "Whenever I like someone I just tell them." Sasuke looked at his hands and sighed. He decided to tell him on Monday. Since they had gotten detention on Tuesday they still had a day of detention left. As he walked home he thought about how he was going to tell Naruto. That weekend he barely slept. Sunday night he fell asleep quickly so that Monday would come quickly. He got ready for school and walked straight to the detention room when he got there. Naruto was waiting in the back of the room when he walked in. Sasuke had been very confident when he first got to school, but now, as he stared at the blonde, he wasn't sure if you should tell him. They got their flashlights and went down into the tunnel again. As they walked Sasuke's mind swam with thoughts. They sat down and he got ready to put his headphones in, but Naruto cleared his throat to stop him.

"You aren't going to talk today?" He questioned the older boy. Sasuke gulped and put his MP3 away.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked the blonde.

"Well, you never answered my question from Thursday." Naruto said casually.

"What did you ask?" Sasuke asked not remembering their conversation.

"I asked you who you liked." Naruto said. Sasuke felt his face heat up and knew that he was blushing.

"Umm…I-I don't like anyone right now." He said trying his hardest not to stutter. Naruto frowned and looked at the ground.

"Who do you like?" Sasuke asked the blonde. Naruto looked up and smiled.

"I'm not telling if you're not telling." He said. He leaned back against the wall and sighed. Using his bag as a pillow he laid down and went to sleep. Sasuke woke him up when it was time for them to get their lunch. They ate in silence and went back to the tunnel where Naruto went back to sleep. When it was time for them to leave Sasuke woke Naruto up. They grabbed their stuff and started walking back to the entrance. Eventually Sasuke's light died and they went on in the dark. They had memorized where to go so they didn't need to get the other light out. When they got back to the room they put the tilt back and walked home together. Naruto unlocked his apartment door and walked in. When he turned around to say goodbye to Sasuke the older boy grabbed his shoulders and sighed.

"I lied. I do like someone, but I was afraid to tell them. Naruto I know that you used to hate me, but I wasn't trying to make you hate me. Ever since I came to this school I've liked you a lot. When we got detention together I thought it was my opportunity to get to know you and fix everything. You're the one I like, and I hope that me telling you this won't ruin our friendship." Sasuke said quickly. Before Naruto could respond he walked away and headed home. For the next few days Naruto tried to avoid Sasuke as much as possible. He tried not to even think about him, but it didn't work. He was relieved when Friday ended because he had the entire weekend to do whatever he wanted. He walked home with Sakura like normal. On his way home he ended up seeing Sasuke. Naruto darted into a little ally and waited until he passed. Once Sasuke was gone Naruto ran home and slammed the door behind him. That night he lay awake thinking about Sasuke and what he had told him on Monday. Naruto rolled over and looked out his window. Suddenly he sat up and grabbed his cell phone off of his night stand. He scrolled through the numbers until he found the one he was looking for. He pressed talk and waited for the other person to pick up.

"Hello?" Sasuke said when he answered his cell. He was still wide awake playing video games.

"Umm…S-Sasuke, do you want to come over?" Naruto asked in a shaky voice. Sasuke's breath hitched when he heard the blonde's voice on the other end.

"Sure." He said before hanging up and turning off his game. He packed a change of clothes and ran out the door. His parents were on a business trip, so he didn't bother leaving a note. He locked the door and ran to Naruto's apartment. As soon as he heard the knock on the door Naruto ran out of his room and opened the door. Sasuke was standing in the doorway with his backpack over one shoulder. Naruto smiled and stepped to the side to let him in.

"So, why did you want me to come over?" Sasuke asked setting his bag on the couch. Naruto looked over at him, but said nothing.

"Aren't you going to show me around?" Sasuke asked trying anything to get Naruto to speak.

"Oh yeah. Well this is the living room and that's the kitchen. Over there is the bathroom." Naruto said walking over to the bathroom door. He closed the door and walked over to another door.

"And this is the bedroom." He said opening the door. He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked sitting beside him. Naruto looked up and frowned.

"Ever since you told me that you like me I've been avoiding you. I tried to not even think about you. I saw you earlier on my way home and realized something. I like you too, Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him in surprise and smiled. He leaned down and gently kissed the blondes lips. Naruto kissed back and put his hand over Sasuke's. They broke for air and Naruto went to make sure he had locked the front door. Going back into the room Sasuke wrapped his arms around him and smiled. They made their way to the bed and Sasuke kissed Naruto roughly. Naruto fell back on the bed and Sasuke looked down at him with a smile. Sasuke got down on his knees and, in one quick motion, pulled the blondes boxers off. Naruto sat up in surprise and looked at the older boy. Sasuke leaned down and took Naruto's length in his mouth. The blonde tensed and tangled his fingers in Sasuke's hair. Sasuke ran his tongue along Naruto's length as he sucked. Naruto bit his lip to suppress a moan as the other boy continued. Sasuke continued to suck on the blonde's erection like his life depended on it and Naruto was getting closer and closer to his release. Giving up Naruto let go of his lip and gave a loud moan as he came. Sasuke licked his lips and stood up putting Naruto the rest of the way on the bed and climbing on the bed himself. He loomed over Naruto and smiled. He leaned down and kissed his blonde companion again, Naruto undid Sasuke's pants and pulled them down. Sasuke pulled away and grinned at the younger boy below him. He glanced down between them and chuckled when he saw Naruto's already rehardening erection. He reached down and gripped Naruto firmly as he started to pump his hand up and down. Naruto began to writhe and moan as pleasure spread through his body. Sasuke moved his hand faster and faster. Naruto was now screaming the older boy's name and thrusting upward. Sasuke leaned down and kissed his lover passionately slipping his tongue into Naruto's mouth as he continued to moan. Right before Naruto came Sasuke stopped.

"S-Sasuke? Why did you stop?" Naruto asked looking up at the raven haired boy. Sasuke smiled and leaned down to kiss Naruto again.

"I don't want you to come just yet." He said reaching up so that the blonde could suck on his fingers. Once his fingers were good and slick Sasuke reached down and stuck one in Naruto's opening. Naruto screamed and dug his nails into the bed.

"It's okay Naruto. I'll stop if you want." Sasuke said seeing the pained expression on the other boys face. Naruto looked up at his lover and smiled.

"It's fine Sasuke. I'll be fine." He said leaning up to kiss the boy above him. Sasuke smiled and stuck another finger in as they kissed. Naruto winced in pain, but didn't pull away. Sasuke slowly moved his fingers in and out of the blonde not wanting to hurt him. He took a little while to prepare Naruto since he didn't want the other boy to feel any pain.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked pulling his fingers out of the boy. Naruto nodded and watched as Sasuke positioned himself at his entrance. Sasuke glanced up at Naruto again as he slowly pushed in. Naruto barely felt anything as Sasuke pushed further into him. Once he was completely in the other boy he paused to make sure that Naruto wasn't in any pain. Once he saw that it was okay to continue he started thrusting in and out of the blonde. As he picked up speed Naruto started to moan like crazy. His mouth hung open as he tried to catch his breath and Sasuke could hardly stand it any more. He pounded into Naruto faster and harder with each thrust. As he felt himself getting closer to his release his thrusts became frenzied and unpredictable. Naruto was moaning and arching his back as he also got closer to releasing. Right before he came he reached up and pulled Sasuke into a deep passionate kiss. As soon as their lips met he exploded between them.

"Sasuke!" He screamed in pure ecstasy. A few seconds later Sasuke came inside him. He fell onto Naruto's chest with a sigh as they both tried to catch their breath. After their breathing had gone back to normal Naruto went to take a shower. When he was done Sasuke took a shower too. When he walked out of the bathroom Naruto was sitting at the kitchen table with two plates of food. Sasuke smiled and walked over to him. Naruto handed him one of the plates as he sat down across from the blonde. They ate in silence and Naruto took their dishes to the sink. Sasuke headed back to the room and waited for Naruto to join him. As Naruto came into the room and crawled under the covers with Sasuke, the black haired boy wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist. Naruto turned around to face him and snuggled close to his chest.

"I guess this means we're together?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto looked p at him with a smile and shook his head.

"Obviously. If we weren't together I wouldn't have let you fuck me." He said laughing. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto gently.

"Good night Naruto." He said as Naruto put his head against Sasuke's chest.

"Good night Sasuke." Naruto said quietly. They fell asleep like that and both got a good night sleep for the first time in a week.


End file.
